Misery Business (1)
The twenty-fifth episode of Season 3. Summary Keith thinks he and Scott are for real this time, but when Scott isn't comfortable telling his parents about them, will it end the relationship before it even begins? Meanwhile, Wendy notices that Zak is acting weird around her and tries to figure out why. But what is Zak hiding that he wants to keep secret? And Candace is desperate to find out who is spreading the awful pictures of her around. Will her assumptions on the culprit turn out to be correct or just make more waves for her? Main Plot Keith and Scott are basically together, but unofficial. To change this, Keith wants to have dinner with Scott's parents, but when Scott still wants to keep them a secret, will Keith be able to handle another hidden relationship? Sub Plot Zak is happier than he's ever been with Wendy, but it's difficult being the best boyfriend he can be when he has such a huge secret to hide from her. What will he do when she starts snooping to figure it out? Third Plot Candace has been trusting no one and talking to no one since a cruel photo of her was posted online. Who will she turn to to help her figure out the culprit? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Misery Business" by Paramore. *This episode reveals that Micah was the one who made the mean edit of Candace. *This episode reveals that Zak is actually 22 years old. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer Supporting Cast *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Jeff Daniels' as Dylan Taylor *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Candace: Whoever did this is going to wish they never lived. Adrianna: Docile Candace could only last so long… RELATIONSHIPS Keith: Here we go again with this same shit! Wendy: I know he’s hiding something. Eric: You need to just chill out. (Candace throws a smoothie on someone) ARE Matt: Why don’t you just tell her the truth? Zak: Because it would ruin everything, believe me. Wendy: I heard weird stuff in his locker. Candace: I can’t just lay over like a bitch dog. TESTED Adrianna: You’re paranoid. Wendy: I’m scared! (Wendy is sobbing on the ground) NEW EPISODE “MISERY BUSINESS (1)” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Mizbiz1.jpg Mizbiz2.jpg Misery.jpg |-| Quotes= *Sophie: "People are going to say shit and talk behind your back, but there's nothing you can do about it except shake it off." *Angel: "Come on, Scott. You and Keith were mortal enemies just a few months ago and now you're playing tongue hockey in the hallways?" *Micah: "Oh, I am a jerk. But only to the people who deserve it." *Julia: "Well, there's $10 in your college fund, Liam. Which brings your total to a whopping $10." *Wendy: "You guys don't think he's like a psycho killer or something like that, right...?" *Adrianna: "I think she can do better than a guy who can't see his see poor excuse of a dick over his beer gut." *Candace: "You might be the captain, but you're more like a doormat." |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_325:_Misery_Business_(1) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Keith Plots Category:Scott Plots Category:Zak Plots Category:Candace Plots